The Show Goes On
by PaintSplattersFly.Syn
Summary: Max is a poor girl living in the ghetto.Fang is rich and popular but he used to be poor.When Max remembers him will sparks fly or will a rivalry start?Will they be able to be together? Read to find out. Fax,Eggy,and OC. It's my first Fanfic!Flames welcome
1. Popular Kids Don't Belong Here

**Hola every squirrel ninja reading my first fanfic! I know this is a really bad one but it's my first one. Cut me some slack! So Max lives in a poor neighborhood and Fang is rich. I know it's cliché but it will have music. BTW Fang used to be poor. I wrote this after listening to The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco. I have momentarily stole the Flock for my story.**

**Fang: I don't get why we are here.**

**Max: We are here to listen to a story! Wait why do I have to me poor?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Iggy: Am I blind?**

**Me: Yeah and Angel and Total will be together and cute and junk!**

**Angel and Toatl: Yay!**

**Me: Gazzy and Nudge what do I want you to say?**

**Gazzy & Nudge: Disclaimer~ Syn doesn't own any of MR. JP the old guy does. Syn owns all OC's and plot. She also doesn't own The Show Goes On. Lupe Fiasco does!**

All my friends and I were in the street running around. This is what we do everyday. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Maximum Martinez. I live with my mother and my half-sister Ella. We live in what most people call the 'ghetto'. If you want the definition of a ghetto it's "A group of people with similarities living in a community'. So technically this is the ghetto.

My friend Nudge and I were sitting in the street talking.

"Justin Bieber's hair flip is _not_ sexy!"

"It so is. You just have to dream!" Nudge argued.

"Listen Nudge. I don't hate him. I just hate his music. Now if I kill him he can't make anymore music. See my logic?" I argued back. ((**That's what I say to my friends.))**

We jumped to our feet and ran to the sidewalk as a car came. It was a new car to be exact. Two boys and a girl our age were in it. One of the boys was wearing all black. He had olive skin and dark 'swooshy' hair. He also wore shades.

The second boy had strawberry blond hair. He had really pale skin and cloudy blue eyes. He was wearing lots of white and light blues. Unlike the other boy he was not wearing shades.

The girl had fiery red hair. She had bright green eyes and her face was caked with makeup. She was wearing a mini mini skirt and a very low cut skin tight shirt.

"Oh my gosh. Those are like the most popular people at school!" Nudge squealed. Popular? What are popular kids doing in our neighborhood? Yeah other people were confused too. The small kids were hiding behind the teenagers as they slung some pretty nasty words their way.

The people in the car didn't look fazed. At all. They were laughing and making fun of our clothes. I mean they weren't brand new. We didn't have money for that kind of stuff. If your looking for the most fashionable person here it's Nudge.

The car parked right in the middle of the street where kids were playing jump rope before. "What do you think your doing?" We were all saying over and over.

The slut just smiled and said, "We have this report on animals to do so we thought we would stop by." She said sweetly. A little too sweet for me. I started shaking a little with rage. People were looking towards me. They were whispering "They got on Max's bad side." You know things of that nature.

My two best guy friends, Evan and Ian came over to hold me back. Then I noticed the boy that moved away a couple month's ago was visiting. He was on the other side of the car. We called hm Lupe because he was a really good rapper. His friend Blake was beside him. Blake still lived here but Lupe was still his best friend. Blake hit the play button on the stereo and the two started singing. I guess they thought it would stop the commotion. Soon enough they got everyone but the snotty rich kids in the car to sing along.

"_Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had  
>Don't that sh-t make you mad<br>They treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul,  
>And put whips up on your back,<br>They be lying through they teeth  
>Hope you slip up off your path<br>I don't switch up I just laugh  
>Put my kicks up on they desk<br>Unaffected by they threats than get busy on they ass  
>See that's how that Chi-Town made me<br>That's how my daddy raised me  
>That glittering may not be gold, don't let no body play me<br>If you are my homeboy, you never have to pay me  
>Go on and put your hands up, when times are hard you stand up<br>L-U-P the man, cause a brand that the fans trust  
>So even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up!<em>

_Alright, already the show goes on_  
><em>Alright, till the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up<br>The show goes on!  
>Alright, already the show goes on<br>Alright, till the morning we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<br>Just remember when you come up  
>The show goes on!<em>

_One in the air for the people that ain't here  
>Two in the air for the father that's there<br>Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto  
>Four for the kids who don't wanna be there<br>None for the n-ggas trying to hold them back  
>Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids thats living in the ghetto that the n-ggas holdin back that the World is theirs!<br>Yeah yeah, the World is yours, I was once that little boy  
>Terrified of the World<br>Now I'm on a World tour  
>I will give up everything, even start a world war<br>For these ghettos girls and boys im rapping round' the World for!  
>Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour, Oakland out to Auckland<br>Gaza Strip to Detroit, say hip-hop only destroy  
>Tell em' look at me, boy!"<em>

After he finished we clapped. The one guy clad in black that had no emotions before smiled. He seemed happy. I don't think he agreed with the slut behind him.

"Fangy! Why are you smiling? Your supposed to be mad at them!" The girl whined. 'Fangy' just grunted and got a stern look on his face. He did a U-ey and sped out of there.

That name… what was it? Fang. It just sounded so familiar. All the kids in this neighborhood will probably forget about it by Monday when we go back to school but I won't. Let's hope I won't. 


	2. AN I need Answers! Oo

**Okie Dokie. This is a quick author note. I was wondering if any of you are ticked that Max-Dan-Wiz is under construction? I mean come on! I have roleplays to run! That's my second addiction after Fanfiction! Now it's under construction. So anyway if you have any suggestions for my story PM or review! Anonyms reviews are welcome! Luv you ninja squirrels! I will post in a couple days once I get reviews!**


End file.
